Always
by MissyLyssie
Summary: My take on what, or rather who, Daniel could have seen while he was at the Ascended Cafe. DanJan pairing. EDIT! Now with 1st person version as Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I wrote this the same night as 'Goodbye' as a result of watching many DanJan videos on YouTube. Put me on an angsty DanJan writing kick. I also wrote this as a first person version from Daniel's POV, and I will post it if anyone wants to see it. It's basically the same except for the excess of personal pronouns.

Any way on with the story.

Hope you like it!

Please read and review

* * *

He stood for a moment in the spot Oma disappeared from, before making his way towards the door, deciding that all he needed to do was to simply walk through the door and leave. Just as he reached the door he stopped, getting the unmistakeable feeling that someone was watching him.

Turning, he looked around at all of the 'others' that sat in booths surrounding him. All of them were either looking at each other or at the sport where Oma had vanished. All except the one sitting directly to his right. She was a red -head, sitting with her hands neatly folded in front of her, simply gazing back at him. She seemed familiar, but he didn't realise who it was until he walked closer. His eyes widened as he realised and she smiled, standing up from her seat, hands still clasped.

Reaching her, he brought a hand to her face, lightly touching her cheek. He was surprised when she brought her own hand up to hold his, proving that she wouldn't disappear. Impulsively he leant forward, pressing the briefest kiss to her lips. When he pulled back her eyes were sparkling and a serene smile lit up her face. Repaying the gesture she kissed him back, before pulling away and taking his hand in hers.

Placing it over his heart she whispered two words, "Always, Daniel."

"Janet..." He murmured brokenly, his eyes filling with tears. Giving him a sympathetic smile she kissed him once more before gently pushing him towards the door. Approaching the door, he turned to look at her one last time. From where she sat, once again in the booth, she sent him a smile, and he smiled, happy to have had this last moment with her.

"Always," He promised as he backed out the door and returned to reality.

-fin-


	2. Daniel's POV

A/N - Here, by request, is the first person (Daniel's POV) of 'Always'. I have posted it as a second chapter because I'm afraid that if I put it as a new story they will take it down as it's the same story, just with some words changed. This was the version I wrote first, but then changed it because I thought it sounded weird.

Anyway... hope you enjoy!

Please read and review

EDIT: One day I may actually get around to writing Janet's POV of this. One day...

* * *

I stood for a moment in the spot Oma disappeared from, before making my way towards the door, deciding that all I needed to do was to simply walk through the door and leave. Just as I reached the door I stopped, getting the unmistakeable feeling that someone was watching me.

Turning I looked around at all of the 'others' that sat in booths surrounding me. All of them were either looking at each other or at the sport where Oma vanished. All except the one sitting directly to my right. She was a red –head, sitting with her hands neatly folded in front of her, simply gazing back at me. She seemed familiar, but I didn't realise who it was until I walked closer. My eyes widened as I realised and she smiled, standing up from her seat, hands still clasped.

Reaching her, I brought a hand to her face, lightly touching her cheek. I was surprised when she brought her own hand up to hold mine, proving that she wouldn't disappear. Impulsively I leant forward, pressing the briefest kiss to her lips. When I pulled back her eyes were sparkling and a serene smile lit up her face. Repaying the gesture she kissed me back, before pulling away and taking my hand in hers.

Placing it over my heart she whispered two words, "Always, Daniel."

"Janet..." I murmured brokenly, my eyes filling with tears. Giving me a sympathetic smile she kissed me once more before gently pushing me towards the door. Approaching the door, I turned to look at her one last time. From where she sat, once again in the booth, she sent me a smile, and I smiled, happy to have had this last moment with her.

"Always," I promised as I backed out the door and returned to reality.

-fin-


End file.
